wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Silithus Field Duty
=Silithus quest chain.= Introduced in Patch 1.9. This collection of Field Duty quests becomes available on a given realm after the the gates of Ahn'Qiraj have been opened and the outdoor war across Kalimdor officially ends (there is a server-wide announcement saying the Qiraji armies are retreating). Also see: Cenarion Circle. Background You start out neutral with Cenarion circle and have the typical Friendly (3000), Honored (6000), Revered (12000), and Exalted (21000). Normal mobs give 1 Reputation until you are Honored, with the exception of the Twilight Flamereavers, which are level 60, they reside in the NE cave. They will give you rep until honored +50%. So in theory you'd be best saving your sets for after that point to summon Elementals. In reality though that doesn't work as your inventory would be overflowing with sets. However, you can maximize your reputation by holding off on doing other Silithus quests as long as possible because reputation gets a lot harder once you hit friendly +50%. All the Keepers, Lesser elementals, and Dukes, all give reputation of up to Honored +50%. It is a good idea to save your Twilight texts until after hitting half way to honored (6000/12000), then turning in 600 texts to hit revered. Note that the Emissary (the big egyptian looking guy) does not give any rep if you kill him, since he is a summoned outdoor boss. The quest to kill him does give rep, however. The 3 level 62 elites that are summoned with him seemingly always give one rep. As far as texts go, you get 100 points per turn in. However, at honored +50% I believe some of the elementals stop giving reputation. Templars certainly, but perhaps the Dukes as well. So you'll be better off summoning any templars you can. And as for the Repeatable quests in which you turn in Crests or Sigils, you're better off not doing them. You get rep, yes. But you'd be better off getting a medallion and killing more dukes. And saving those signets so you can go after the Royals. Details You obtain the "Field Duty" quest at the Cenarion Hold in Silithus. It gives you an Unsigned letter and you must travel to a new camp outside Hive Zora and get the papers signed by Captain Blackanvil (Alliance, camped outside Hive'Zora) or Krug Skullsplit (Horde, camped outside Hive'Regal). Both of these camps contain PVP flagged NPCs, even on PVE servers, so it is best to stay away from the enemy camp. After talking to the field captains, you then return to the quest giver in Cenarion Hold and you choose one of the following: Logtistics Assignment, Combat Assignment, or Tactical Assignment. You may repeat this and pick up as many assignments as your quest log will allow. Logistics Quests (collect and turn in this stuff) # 4 Globes of Water, 4 Power Anti-venom, 4 Smoked Desert Dumplings # 3 Ornate Mithril Boots # 10 Heavy Grinding Stones, 10 Solid Grinding Stones, 10 Dense Grinding Stones # A: 6 Oils of Immolations, 5 Goblin Rocket Fuel, 10 Dense Blasting Powder # H: 6 Powerful Mofo, 6 Big Mojo, 8 Oil or Immolation # 1 Large Brilliant Shard, 1 Large Radiant Shard, 1 Huge Emerald # A: 2 Moonsteel Broadswords # H: 3 Massive Iron Axes # 8 Rugged Armor kits, 8 Heavy Armor Kits # ? # 2 Enchanted Thorium, 2 Enchanted Leather # 30 Heavy Runecloth bandages, Heavy Silk Bandages, Heavy Wool Bandages # 3 Abomination stitchings, 1 Skin of Shadow, 1 Twilight Cultist Robe ... yields 1 Mark of Romulus (needed for revered reward) Combat Quests (kill these things) # 30 Hive'Ashi Defenders # 30 Hive Sand Stalers # 30 Hive Ashi Workers # 30 Hive Zora Reavers # 30 Hive Zora Sisters # ? # 30 Hive Zora Tunnelers # ? # 30 Hive’Regal Spitfires # ? # 30 Hive'Regal Burrowers Note - some of these quests can be solo'd possibly and some need a small group. Tactical Quests (kill or do these commands) # Kill Azure Templar # Kill Crimson Templar # Kill Earthen Templar # Kill Hoary Templar # Kill the four Dukes (normal windstone bosses). You will receive the Mark of Cenarius required for the needed for exalted reward quest. # Sneak into Hive'Zora, obtain Scout report from Azenal # Sneak into Hive'Regal, obtain scout report from Landion # Sneak into Hive'Ashi, obtain scout report from Janiel # Kill Morna and 5 Twilight Marauders # Obtain twilight orders from the Twilight Prophet Again, you can have at multiple assignments at the same time. When you complete an assignment you typically get 650xp and 50 Cenarion Circle reputation. You simply turn in the scoll that gave you the assignment and then you are give a new assignment. You cannot repeat the same assignment but you may/may not get the same assignment again as you are given new assignments. Rewards The various badges can be saved up and turned in for various items. The quests require several of each badge type and a certain level of Cenarion Circle reputation. “Volunteer's Battlegear�? requires friendly reputation, 5 combat badges, 3 logistics badges, and 7 tactical badges. Reward choices are: # Gloves of Earthen Power (Rare) – Leather gloves, 109 Armor, 9 Int, 27 damage/healing # Band of Earthen Wrath (Rare) – Ring, +8 Int, +1% spell crit, +3 mana / 5 seconds # Earthweave Cloak (Rare) – Cloak, 44 Armor, , +15 Agi, +1% hit “Veterans Battlegear�? requires honored reputation, 7 combat badges, 4 logistics badges, and 4 tactical badges. Reward choices are: # Grace of Earth (Rare) – Trinket, "Use: Reduces your threat to nearby targets making them less likely to attack you." # Band of Earthen Might (Rare) – Ring, +6 str, +1% crit, +1% hit # Earthen Power Vest (Rare) – Cloth chest, +22 int, +25 damage/healing, +1% spell crit “Stalwarts Battlegear�? requires revered reputation, 15 combat badges, 20 logistics badges, 17 tactical badges, and one Mark of Remulos (unknown source). Reward choices are: # Deeprock Bracers (Epic)– Plate wrist, 309 armor, +19 str, +10 agi, +8 sta # Earthcalm Orb (Epic) – Offhand, +10 int, +8 mana/5 seconds, +18 healing # Rockfury Bracers (Epic) – Cloth wrist, 42 armor, +7 fire resist, +27 damage/healing, +1% to hit with spells # Might of Cenarius (Epic) – Ring, +8 sta, + 4 weapon damage, +1% to hit “Champions Battlegear�? requires exalted reputation, 20 combat badges, 15 logistics badges, 20 tactical badges, and a Mark of Cenarius (from Tactical 5). Reward choices are: # Fist of Cenarius (Epic) – 62.6 DPS 2H Mace (3.5 speed), +40 damage/healing, +2% spell crit # Wrath of Cenarius (Epic) – Ring, Equip: Chance to increase the damage of your spells by +132 damage for 10 seconds # Earthstrike (Epic) – Trinket, Use: Increase melee and ranged attack power by 280 for 20 secs (reported to have a 2 min cooldown). Sources This information comes from this forum post. Credit to Demetrius from realm Terenas. Now that these quests are active on live servers, more information is being collected from Allakhazam, Thottbot, and WoW forums. Category:Silithus Category:Quests Category:Faction